


Живой огонь

by Herber_baby17



Category: True Grit (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды дух приключений чуть не погубил юную Мэтти...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живой огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Living Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294885) by [th_esaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th_esaurus/pseuds/th_esaurus). 



> написано для Yuletide 2011  
> Текст был переведен специально для Фандомной битвы 2013 для команды "Дикого Запада"

У Мэтти не было времени оплакивать свою руку. 

Мать, которую Мэтти искренне любила, в большинстве случаев относилась к ситуации с пониманием; теперь она плакала, вполовину подшивая рукава на платьях дочери. Но Мэтти сама сказала: мол, что сделано, то сделано, и слезами горю не поможешь. Конечно, она потеряла правую руку, как однажды потеряла своего отца и всех тех мужчин, с которыми путешествовала когда-то. По прошествии времени это стало словно в порядке вещей.

Рустер Когбёрн так и не забрал оставшуюся часть своей доли, и теперь Мэтти хранила эти пятьдесят долларов, завернутые в коричневую бумагу и перевязанные тесёмкой, в третьем ящике комода сестры. Однако после своего шестнадцатого дня рождения она цинично взяла эти деньги и наняла на них трёх батраков, чтобы уберечь земли отца от запустения, а также наняла молодую горничную для матери. Мэтти, конечно, не собиралась провести в этой дыре всю оставшуюся жизнь. Виктория, слишком похожая на мать, разговаривала недостаточно хорошо, чтобы её приняли в школу, а Маленький Фрэнк мечтал о карьере юриста или охотника за сокровищами. Без сомнений, эта идея возникла после рассказов Мэтти о её приключениях. Она считала идеализм брата детским, поскольку была уверена, что не упустила ни одной печальной детали тех оживлённых времен. 

Мальчишки всегда будут мальчишками, полагала Мэтти.

Её адвокат написал, что она может рассмотреть вопрос о продаже хлопка на ферму Фрэнка Росса, но Мэтти ответила, что не станет. Тогда адвокат прислал ей короткое письмо, в котором говорилось, что он зафиксировал всю их переписку на бумаге, и что чернила лучше служат клиентам, особенно тем, кто внял его совету. 

Хозяйство, которое она содержала, приносило небольшую прибыль, так что свой денежный запас она положила в банк Вестерн Юнион. К тому времени ей уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Мэтти была достаточно привлекательна, чтобы заставлять молодых мужчин краснеть, провожая её взглядами. Она была прилежной дочерью и выбила для матери ежемесячное пособие, а сама уехала в Дарданеллу, чтобы купить кожаную сумку и пару крепких сапог (точно таких же, какие она носила в течение четырех лет: к этому времени они пережили воду и грязь нескольких зим). Мэтти Росс взяла с собой свою перешитую одежду, Библию в твердом переплете и пистолет отца, покинув лачугу без лишнего шума.

До своей непредвиденной поездки она не продала калифорнийскую монету, украденную у её отца и возвращенную маршалом Когбёрном. Мэтти хранила её в вазе в спальне своего нового дома, облицованного древесиной снаружи и окрашенного в мятно-зеленый цвет изнутри. Несмотря на то, что это было лишь напоминанием и ничем более, она целовала монету каждое утро. На удачу.  
У такой игры в прошлое был только один недостаток для молодой женщины на безграничном Западе. У Мэтти ни до, ни после получения увечья не было повара, она не заводила знакомых, и у нее не было времени на общение с дамами, которые казались ей ветреными существами, сплетничающими о событиях с неуместной жалостью и настаивающими на том, чтобы она нашла человека, который был бы рядом с ней и не растратил её скромное состояние. Мэтти находила подобные вещи утомительными. Мужчины хороши для разговоров о денежных делах, у них всегда можно купить выносливых коней, но было кое-что еще, что поддерживало её интерес.  
По правде говоря, за Мэтти однажды ухаживали.

Его звали Лютер Уоррингтон, и он представился компаньоном её отца в одной сделке. Что-то связанное с торговлей хлопком, сказал он, замедлив шаг, чтобы поспевать за её темпом, пока они шли по пожелтевшим улицам Литтл Рока. Мэтти знала, что она была ходячей городской легендой: осиротевшая девушка с одной рукой и полной сомнений легендой, но всё же она считала несправедливым то, что её так легко узнавали. Прическу она носила такую же, всегда зачесывая волосы назад. 

Этот Уоррингтон взялся проводить её, где бы ни находился её дом. Он был на десяток лет старше Мэтти, и она не любила его. В его волосах было много прядей разного цвета, хотя, была одна светло-солнечная, закрученная в чуб, словно корона. Ей не хотелось об этом говорить, но он напоминал ей рейнджера ЛаБаффа. Она давно не слышала об этом наглом джентльмене и не знала, выжил ли он после таких ран. Он получил весьма сильный удар по голове, и Мэтти порой задавалась вопросом: если ему удалось выжить, мог ли он связать хоть два слова? Вещи такого рода все еще занимали её, когда она приняла приглашение на чаепитие с Уоррингтоном.

Он ухаживал за ней очень настойчиво, хотя и не без изящества, и, казалось, не замечал её неприметной внешности и того, что она не выглядит на свой возраст. 

— Вы молодая девушка, а не дешевое вино, — апатично отвечал Уоррингтон. 

Она ценила его отношение, но не настолько, насколько ему хотелось бы, судя по выражению его лица, когда он одаривал её всеми этими неопределенными комплиментами. Он был похож на преданную, но заморенную голодом собаку, которой наконец-то бросили кость с мясом. 

После своего предложения Уоррингтон впервые сидел за обеденным столом Мэтти, колени угловато выпирали из-за стола; он проинформировал её о своих планах относительно инвестиций и вложения акций, продажи фермы и тому подобное. 

— Вы неплохо справляетесь для юной леди, — сказал он тогда, накрыв её руку своей. Впервые он дотронулся до неё, и выглядел так, словно ему это стоило огромных усилий.

Она отметила, что на нем был один из его костюмов, и заметила на его плечах немного перхоти. 

Мэтти отказала ему на предложение брака. Она расспросила местных портных и торговцев, но никто никогда не заключал с ним сделок, а двумя днями позже Уоррингтон покинул Литтл Рок.

Сидя при свечах, Мэтти достала перо и чернильницу и написала письмо Рустеру Когбёрну. Е письменный стол был старым туалетным столиком, с которого она сняла зеркало, а в ящики положила документы, горстку угля для рисования, карманный нож и обернутую в хлопок адресную книгу, в которой хранилось несколько адресов, помимо её адвоката Дж. Даггета. 

Она видела куда больше, чем бесконечные и запоминающиеся просторы на горизонте, иссушенный участок забытой богом, не тронутой цивилизацией равнины. Тем не менее, у нее было крыльцо, где она могла сидеть, и кресло-качалка, унаследованное от бабушки со стороны матери, и она могла делать зарисовки закатов без особой романтики.

Она написала Маршаллу Когбёрну, изрядно измучившись. Она не колебалась, стреляя в человека, зато её единственная рука постоянно зависала над письмом. 

Свет от свечи дрожал от её дыхания, словно в нетерпении.

Вооружившись пером, она высказала Когбёрну всё с тех пор, как они расстались. Отчитала его за то, что он уехал, не попрощавшись, и сказала ему, что то, что он не оставил даже временный адрес, было так вопиюще грубо — и одновременно так по-джентльменски. Но, в общем-то, он никогда особо и не был джентльменом. Она отметила и это. Мэтти кратко упомянула Уоррингтона, хотя тот заслуживал одного предложения. Её письмо было не так искренне, как когда-то, но она не собиралась доверять бумаге ничего важного. Слова прыгали куда-то в сторону, собираясь в углу тонкой страницы.

Мэтти записала небольшую, забавную (как она надеялась) историю о своем последнем визите к семье. Маленький Фрэнк хотел показать ей, как стреляет. Он выстроил в ряд старые банки из-под варенья и бутылку из-под пива, которую нашел в сарае, на заборе (ему пришлось встать на высокую лавку, чтобы дотянуться) и нетерпеливо махнул ей рукой, чтобы она, как он и просил, не отвлекала его даже боковым зрением. Банки хорошо было видно даже с пятидесяти футов: они смутно отражали солнечный свет, словно в каждую банку поместили по светлячку. Глупый мальчик. Она объяснила, что имела в виду: он закрыл глаза, когда стрелял, и потратил четыре пули, а пятая застряла в заборе. 

Её брату никогда не стать судебным исполнителем, вновь подумала она.

Затем Мэтти Росс написала следующее:

Мне кажется, Маршалл Кодбёрн, что я еще не встречала такого же человека, как я. Человека, у которого было бы то качество, которое однажды я назвала «железной хваткой». Эти слова были о вас, но они не имели смысла, пока не были доказаны на деле. Вы неоднократно доказали мне силу вашего характера. И, если честно, мне снилось, что вы обнимали меня, а я не могла вспомнить ни пейзажи, мимо которых мы проезжали, ни слова, которые вы, возможно, произносили и заботились обо мне не хуже, чем ангелы об уходящих душах. Меня, да и, возможно, вас, заставит посмеяться сравнение вашей грубости с небесными обитателями, но вы спасли мою жизнь, а единственное создание, которому было бы под силу такое — это Бог. Так что я не могу думать иначе.

Люди говорят мне, что я еще молода, но я боюсь, что никогда не смогу почувствовать у кого-нибудь такую же хватку. В противном случае, я бы смогла обвести своей рукой дикую пустыню или положить ладонь на твою щеку или грудь.

Казалось, что эти слова не имели какого-либо отношения к вежливой светской беседе, которая была до того, но Мэтти никогда бы не призналась, что сама написала оставшуюся головокружительную часть письма. Она подписала его и быстро убрала письмо в коричневый конверт, который нашла в ящике возле выглаженных воротничков.

У неё не было адреса Рустера Когбёрна.

Письмо так и осталось не отправленным. 

В свои двадцать Мэтти с удовольствием рассекала просторы на паровозе. После двадцати одного она резко превратилась в глазах общества в женщину, и злилась на тех, кто называл её девушкой. Прожив еще пять лет одна, она разочаровалась во всех навыках, в которых должен преуспевать женский пол, и наняла разнорабочего. У него были каштановые волосы под стать её коню, которого она назвала Бо и держала подальше от пыли. Мэтти оставила разнорабочему немного одежды на своем хлопковом покрывале, которое перестилали к приезду одной матроны и трех её дочерей, с которыми у нее были дела в Дэнвилле, а он готовил ей ужины, по-деревенски дешевые, но достаточно вкусные, и никогда не подавал пригоревшую пищу. Каждую пятницу она приглашала его к своему столу, хотя терпеть не могла его отстраненность, появлявшуюся всякий раз, как она произносила слово «манеры». Он называл её «Мисси», пока она не поправила его, и тогда он чаще всего просто кланялся ей. У него была семья, о которой она ничего не знала, но он уезжал к ней на выходные, и Мэтти приобрела привычку ездить в город верхом, чтобы прикупить немного чая и сладкой выпечки.

Конечно же, Мэтти Росс никогда не ездила в дамском седле – это было довольно непрактично. Прежде чем оседлать своего коня, поводья которого обычно были обмотаны вокруг обрубка её руки, она перетягивала талию кожаным ремнем. Ей здоровая рука выросла сильной, как у быка, что, впрочем, за все эти годы напряженной работы неудивительно. 

Её сверстницы всё чаще вступали в брак, и она ловила их внимательные взгляды, устроившись в одной из уважаемых закусочных в городе. Их гнев, похожий скорее на жужжание нескольких мух, которых она могла легко прихлопнуть при желании — довольно бессмысленное чувство. Мэтти заказала чай и французское блюдо, название которого она произнесла очень быстро, и, как ребенок, отказалась от кофе. Её никогда не воодушевлял вкус чего-то разогретого. 

Этот небольшой еженедельный ритуал длился не одну весну. Она нашла выпечку, которую готовили с большой долей масла. Её вкусы заметно упростились.

Мэтти никогда не посещала воскресную службу. Она читала Библию в вечернее время этого торжественного дня, но считала поход в церковь и необходимость провести несколько часов между скамьями, набитыми людьми, отвратительными. Это больше походило на небольшой клуб для женщин: мантра приветствия и обмен сплетнями, красиво одетые, чтобы произвести впечатление, дети, молитвы о домашних и о прощении богом, которые она либо не знала, либо они были ей безразличны. Её Бог был всемогущим и жестоким, и это неизбежная истина. Она чувствовала его присутствие в своей резкой критике. Вся её жизнь должна быть отдельным шоу, преданным осуждению. Мрачное удовлетворение от этой мысли приятно грело Мэтти. Она не верила, что Бог забирает только плохих парней, но думала, что Царствие Небесное было заселено весьма скромно.

Она не считала, будто бы неспособна на плотские грехи — просто решила, что не будет заниматься этим, и всё. 

Мэтти научилась быстро разворачивать карты одной рукой и пятью пальцами. Она не жульничала, просто в свои тридцать лет имела скромную привычку играть в карты. На протяжении жизни все её инвестиции были весьма надежны, и она могла при случае и сэкономить монетку-другую. Дарданелл был торговым городом, где река Арканзас вымывала большую часть мусора. Она знала, что несколько салунов выносили её только потому, что она была меценатом, пусть и не слишком сообразительным в картах. 

Она пила только воду. Запах дешевого виски заставлял её желудок сжиматься — он напоминал ей о том юном времени жизни, когда её кожа была холодной от ночного воздуха, спину потряхивало от твердости и скорости верховой езды, а рука Маршалла Когбёрна обвивала её пылающую грудь. 

Её запястье горело из-за большого количества яда, а его дыхание — этот виски, этот дым — облаками пара вырывались из груди. Он тоже чувствовал жар. 

Время шло с таким непостоянством. Были моменты медленные и затяжные, как смерть раненого зайца, истекающего кровью и оставляющего цепочку следов по всей юго-западной пыльной дороге. Дух приключений едва не убил юную Мэтти, но она расплатилась лишь одной рукой. Однажды Мэтти доверилась опасности, но только потому, что в этом была необходимость. Она никогда бы не решилась на это без особых на то причин. И необходимость была скорее жестокой. Поиски и выстрелы, оленьи одеяла и мужчины с грубыми бородами и грубыми руками. 

Тем не менее, иногда, в такие моменты, после полудня…

Время шло, и однажды мать Мэтти скончалась. Она была уже в возрасте, и Мэтти оплакала её, как и подобает любящей послушной дочери. Виктория, самая красивая дочь, была выдана замуж еще подростком, но, вопреки ожиданиям всех, кроме Мэтти, не устроила представления на похоронах, рыдая и оплакивая мать. Маленький Фрэнк, который теперь уже и не был маленьким, но всё еще держался за своё детское прозвище, просто сжал обе руки сестры, и Мэтти оценила это прикосновение. Она не носила перчаток и чувствовала, что рука её брата была крепкой и теплой. 

Он вырос хорошим молодым человеком, и она была рада этому. 

Последнее слово было слишком долгим для ранних страданий её матери, и Мэтти произнесла несколько скупых слов после него.  
Она вернулась домой после долгих часов бодрствования. Нанятый ею человек сопровождал её из уважения – он не знал матери Мэтти, и впервые подошел к ней близко только для того, чтобы отдать почту, когда стол был накрыт к завтраку. Он приготовил Мэтти ужин и, извинившись, наклонился и на секунду приложил свой сухой коричневый палец к её виску. Это было второе прикосновение к её коже за день, и, хотя она оценила его, этого было более чем достаточно. 

Этой близости ей хватало. 

Надгробия на семейном участке росли, как весенние побеги на некоторых зеленых пастбищах. 

Места было предостаточно, подумала Мэтти про себя.


End file.
